Juste pour cette fois
by lisya
Summary: Hermione a 17 ans, elle a tout pour être heureuse, jusqu'au jour où... Le manuscrit d'une tragédie vécue par une jeune fille à Poudlard...
1. chapter 1 souvenir d'un soir

Chapitre 1 : Souvenir d'un soir

« Comment c'est arrivé? Je n'en sais rien... C'est arrivé, c'est tout.

Toi et moi, c'était juste pour une fois, c'était juste pour cette fois... On s'était donnés rendez-vous... un jour, un lieu, une heure...  
Rien. Rien de plus...  
Un jeu... des cartes... un lit...  
Tels étaient nos projets...  
Un baiser... un baiser langoureux... rien que ça...  
Tel est le début de notre histoire...  
Nous... Mais qui parle de nous? Personne...  
On se hait... on se méprisé... on voudrait s'égorger...  
Mais je me suis quand même retrouvée là...avec toi...sur ce lit...  
On s'est découvert... on s'est dévêtis...mais on s'est arrêter là...  
Une promesse... jamais s'abandonner... jamais s'oublier... et recommencer...  
Un baiser...un au revoir...  
Fin de la soirée... début d'un rêve...  
Personne ne le savait, personne ne le saura...  
Là, je le sais... je t'aime... j'en suis désormais sure...  
Là, tu le sais... tu m'aimes... pour l'éternité...?  
Tel est le début de mon rêve...la fin d'un si long cauchemar... le début d'une tragédie...


	2. Chapter 2 : si j'avais su

Chapitre 2 : Si j'avais su...

Au fait, je me présente, je suis Hermione, Hermione Granger, élève de 7ème année, 17 ans depuis deux mois...enfin bref...on s'en fout.  
Lui c'est mon ange, mon coeur, mon amour...tout quoi!  
Vous devez sûrement vous dire que Harry et Ron savent tout? Mais non! Du moins, pour le moment. Je ne leur ai rien dit... Ni de cette soirée... ni de lui...  
Ils pensent que je le hais. Cette ange a trahi...enfin, c'est ce que tout le monde croit...sauf moi! J'étais avec lui quand ça c'est produit... Tout le monde le hait...tous...sauf moi...  
Comment tout a commencé? Je n'en sais rien... c'était bizarre... : un jour on s'est croisé, on s'est regardés comme encore on ne s'était jamais regardés! puis, on s'est aimés...  
ça a été long! une année... Il a fait le premier pas!  
Par devant, il m'insultait...Par derrière, il m'envoyait des lettres...  
Par devant, je le méprisais... Par derrière, je répondais à ses lettres...

Un jour, il m'a dit "je t'aime"...ce jour-là, je lui ai dit que je ne savais pas...  
Il a souffert...moi aussi...  
En un an, on s'est rapprochés...on est devenu amis...très amis...seulement en secret...  
Puis il y a eu ce jour-là, on s'était donné rendez-vous...Pour soit-disant jouer aux cartes...soit-disant...  
On s'est retrouvés allongé sur ce lit...Puis on s'est embrassés...Tout est devenu clair dans ma tête : je l'aimais.  
La suite, vous la connaissez...  
Je vous jure qu'on aurait rien fait si on avait su se que ça allait entraîner...  
Si on avait su qu'il y aurait un tel drame,jamais il ne m'aurait embrassé...  
Jamais on ne se serait revus une deuxième fois... jamais on ne se serait montrés... ça serait resté notre secret...

_Tel une âme inconsciente..._


	3. Chapter 3 : le début d'un rêve

Chapitre 3 : le début d'un rêve...

Aujourd'hui, tout va bien! Hier j'ai vu Drago, mais chut!  
ça reste entre nous d'accord?  
Ce soir, on se voit encore,on va jouer aux cartes... Mais bon c'est juste pour rire...entre ami quoi!  
C'est bizarre quand même, avant on se détestait et maintenant on est quasiment ensemble...Enfin bon... c'est juste un ami,enfin je crois...  
Tout à l'heure, en cours, on était face l'un à l'autre. Notre petit jeu, c'était de se faire des petits clins d'oeil discret...sans que personne ne le remarque!  
C'est bizarre non? Les pires ennemis deviennent très proche...Et personne ne le sait! Personnellement,moi ça me fait rire car mes amis, ils sont à côté de la plaque!  
Bon dans deux heures, je vais le voir. On se rejoint devant la salle sur demande,au moins, une fois entré, Harry et Ron ne savent pas où je suis : je ne suis plus marqué sur la carte des maraudeurs... Mais avant cela, j'ai à faire...  
Non je ne vais pas passé une heure et demi à m'habiller et trois heures à me maquiller! Je vais seulement parler avec Ginny... C'est ma meilleure amie, et on s'est promis de tout ce dire...TOUT!  
Donc il me semble qu'il est temps que je lui raconte ce qui se passe entre Drago et moi.  
Surtout que je suis en train de me demander se que je ressens vraiment pour lui...Amour?amitié?  
Tiens, la voilà!

"Ginny! Viens deux minutes !"

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a?" me demande-t-elle étonnée.

"J'ai...J'ai quelque chose à t'avouer..."

"oui?

"Je crois que je suis amoureuse..." commençais-je

"Mais c'est géniale! c'est qui? Attends...Ron?

"Non..."

"Rassure-moi, c'est pas Harry...? Parce que là, je ne saurai vraiment pas quoi faire!..."

Non, soit rassurée, ce n'est pas lui",la rassurais-je.

Dis-moi Hermione... Je suis en train de pensée... Je te vois souvent le chercher des yeux...Lui sourire quand il passe...lui faire des clins d'oeil...Ce ne serait pas Drago Malfoy?"

"...Si Ginny, c'est lui..."

"... Mais Hermy, tu vas souffrir..."

"Ginny, je l'aime...et lui aussi!"

"En tout cas je suis contente que tu es enfin trouvée l'amour! Par contre...évites d'en parler à mon frère...crois-moi..."

"T'inquiète pas... Je m'arrangerais pour lui dire de façon...délicate...histoire qu'il n'est pas un choc..."

"T'as bien raison... Et tu le voit quand ton amant?"

"hey! je le vois ce soir..."dis-je en rougissant.

"Ah bah écoute, passe une bonne soirée! Moi je vais rejoindre Harry, il doit m'attendre..."

"Merci toi aussi!Ginny... Merci d'être la pour moi!"

Elle me sourie puis partit rejoindre Harry.

Et c'est comme cela qu'elle l'apprit. Elle avait très bien réagi je trouve!  
En même temps, elle me comprend : c'est ma meilleure amie!  
Quand j'arrivai à la salle sur demande, Drago était déjà là.  
On entra. Dedans, il y avait un lit avec plein de coussins,et aussi, un jeu de cartes.  
En fait, vous devez vous en douter, les cartes c'était un prétexte pour pouvoir se voir...  
Nous, tout ce qu'on voulait, c'était être seuls!

"Salut ma puce!" me dit-il en esquissant un de ses sourires ravageur

"Salut!" lui répondis-je en lui souriant en retour.

Il s'approcha de moi et et sa bouche frôla la mienne...  
Il me regarda d'un regard interrogateur...Pouvait-il m'embrasser?  
Le regard que je lui rendais était un regard de passion...  
Sur ce il comprit et nos lèvres, lentement se rejoignirent pour nous unir...nos langues se rencontraient...nos mains se découvraient... frôlant nos cheveux, notre dos, nos fesses...  
Je l'aimai, j'en étais désormais certaine...  
Lorsque notre baiser pris fin, on se regarda...Comme si le fait de détourner nos yeux allait nous tuer...

"Je t'aime Hermione" dit-il

"Moi aussi Drago, je t'aime"

Et notre soirée se termina alors que nous nous embrassions...

_C'est comme cela que toi et moi devint nous...  
Ce nous resta, pour le moment, notre secret..._


	4. ch4 le début d'une terrible tragédie

Chapitre 4 : ... le début d'un terrible tragédie

Voilà un mois que « nous » existe. Mise à part nous, il n'y a que Ginny qui est au courant.  
Mais bon... un mois c'est long et on commence sérieusement à en avoir mare de faire chaque jour semblant de se détester, de ne pouvoir se voir que le soir, dissimulés du monde...  
J'avais décidé d'en parler à Harry et Ron, mais d'abord, j'allai en parler avec Drago...

Comme chaque soir, je le rejoignais dans la salle sur demande.

« écoute mon amour, me dit Drago, il faudrai peut-être qu'on commence à l'annoncer aux autres... »

« Je suis d'accord avec toi Drago, mais ce qui me fait peur...avec Harry et Ron, c'est notre amitié... »

« Dis toi, ma chérie, que si il t'aime vraiment, il ne te jugerons pas et accepterons tes choix! »

Il avait raison... évidement... Mais j'avais quand même un mauvais pressentiment.

Quelques jours plus tard, je parlai à Ginny sur le moyen de leur avouer... Celle-ci m'expliqua qu'il valait mieux les prendre un à un, à part...  
Peu après, j'aperçus Harry. Je m'avança jusqu'à lui et lui demanda à lui parler.

« Qu'y a-t-il Hermione? »

« Harry, je l'aime... »dis-je

« Mais c'est merveilleux! Je suis sûr que c'est réciproque! »

« Oui, ça l'est! On est ensemble depuis déjà un mois. Je suis contente que tu le prennes bien... »

« Mais c'est magnifique! Pourquoi est-ce que je ne le prendrai pas bien? Ron et toi formez un super couple! »

« Harry...C'est pas Ron, annonçai-je, c'est Drago Malfoy... »

« QUOI? Excuse moi Mione, c'est le choc... Mais... tu es sure que c'est une bonne chose pour toi? T'es heureuse au moins?! »

« Oui! J'ai jamais été autant heureuse! »

« Alors, je suis heureux pour toi...Même si c'est lui ton choix, je le respecte... »

« Merci! Dis-moi, tu ne saurais pas où est Ron par hasard? Il faudrait que je lui en parle... »

« Si il est au bord du lac...Il voulait que je te prévienne si je te croisai!Mais vas-y doucement d'accord?Il ne le prendra pas aussi bien que moi je pense... »

Je le remerciai d'un signe de tête puis descendis au bord du lac et le trouva assis contre un arbre. Je m'assis à ses côtés.

« Ron, J'ai quelque chose à te dire... »commençai-je.

« Mione...Moi aussi...Mais commence... »

« Tu sais, dis-je, c'est pas facile à dire...Je...Je suis amoureuse de... »

« Moi aussi, me coupa-t-il, Je suis amoureux... amoureux de toi! Et depuis longtemps! »

« Ron... »Des larmes me coulèrent des yeux, »Je suis déjà avec quelqu'un...La personne dont je suis amoureuse... »

« Ah... Mais c'est pas grave tu sais... Tant que cette personne, c'est pas Drago Malfoy... »

Je tournai mon regard, et fixai l'herbe sans dire un mot...

« Quoi! C'est pas possible Hermione! Tu n'es quand même pas tombé aussi bas! Pourquoi lui! Il nous a tous trahi!! »

« Non Ron, il ne nous a pas trahi! Je le sais! »

« Mais Hermione, est-ce que tu te rends compte que c'est un Malfoy! Non c'est pas possible! »

Après ces mots, il s'enfuit en courant, sans même me jeter le moindre regard...

« Qu'ai-je fait? » dis-je, les yeux plein de larmes.« Il me dit qu'il m'aime et tout ce que je trouve à lui répondre, c'est que je suis déjà avec son pire ennemis! »

« Hermione, calme-toi! »me dit Ginny.

« Ma chérie...Il tiendra le coup, ne t'inquiète pas... »affirma mon amant.

Nous étions tous les trois assis dans la grande salle. Harry arriva en courant, une feuille à la main.

« Hermione »dit-il en reprenant sa respiration,« Ron m'a donné ça pour toi...Il avait l'air bizarre...Il m'a dit que c'était urgent... que je ne devais pas la lire et surtout que tu devais la garder précieusement... »

Je pris la lettre et l'ouvris. Mon coeur battait à mille à l'heure.

_« Hermione,_

L'amour d'une vie, l'amour de ma vie, c'était toi... Je n'ai plus aucune raison de rester parmi vous...Je t'ai perdu...avant même de t'avoir trouvé...Mon coeur ne tiendra plus...  
Hermione, je t'aimai et t'aimerais bien après ma mort...  
Rejoins-moi dans les toilettes de Mimi, j'ai quelque chose à te dire avant de mourir...Peut-être me dissuaderas-tu de rester en vie?J'en doute...  
Il est dommage que tu es choisie la famille Malfoy à la famille Weasley...Tu méritais mieux... Mais bon, c'est ton choix... Ne fait lire cette lettre à personne...c'est mon dernier souhait...  
Peut-être ne suis-je pas assez bien pour toi...?  
Je t'aime Hermione,  
Adieu...  
Ron »

« Merde! »criais-je. « Restez-là, je reviens »

Je m'enfuis en courant vers les toilettes auquelles il faisait référence dans sa lettre.  
Arrivée, j'ouvris la porte. A peine refermée, un sort me touche...Je ne pouvais plus bouger...J'étais paralysée.

« Merci d'être venue,tu est tombée droit dans mon piège... »

C'était Lucius Malfoy...

« Weasley, attache-là! »

Ron s'avança vers moi, me lia les mains et les pieds et m'assis à terre pendant que le père de mon tendre aimé annulait le sort qu'il venait de lancer.

« Et maintenant, je vais te faire regretter d'avoir sali mon fils! »

« Faites-moi ce que vous voulez, jamais vous ne me tuerez!mais ayez au moins le courage de relâcher Ron! »dis-je.

« Sale sang de bourbe! Je ne luis ai pas lancé un sort pour rien! Weasley tu sais ce que tu dois faire maintenant! Fait-là souffrir, montre lui ce qu'est la souffrance! »

« Non, Ron arrête! »hurlais-je

Ron s'exécuta et s'avança vers un miroir. D'un coup de point il le brisa. Puis il prit un morceau bien coupant et s'avança jusqu'à moi.  
Il le posa sur son avant bras et appuya et fit glisser la lame le long de son bras. Il fit tout cela en me regardant droit dans les yeux...

« Je l'ai vu triste, misérable... »annonça Lucius Malfoy.« Triste d'amour... Il faisait que prononcer ton sale prénom, je l'ai obligé à tout me raconter...Je savais que mon fils voyait quelqu'un en cachette, mais jamais, au grand jamais, je n'aurais cru qu'il pourrait tomber aussi bas!Puis je l'ai obligé à écrire cette lettre,pour que tu vois ce massacre... »

« Espèce d'ordure!Ron! Reprend toi! »

Désormais une flaque de sang s'étalait à mes pieds. J'en avais les larmes aux yeux. Mais,malgré mes cris, Ron continuait...  
Il était de plus en plus faible...

« Ron! Je t'en supplie! Résiste! »

Mais rien...Le sang continuait à couler et son agresseur riait...

« Ron! »hurlais-je, dans une dernière tentative,« c'est moi, Hermione! »

Ron s'arrêta...

« Her...mio...ne... » dit-il faiblement.

Tout à coup, il sombra...Son corps gisait, inconscient, sur le sol. Puis, je sentis un coup sur ma tête, et ce fut le noir...

« Ron! »hurlais-je tout à coup. Je me relevai d'un coup.

J'étais à l'infirmerie, Drago était avec moi...

« Drago, que s'est-il passé?Où est Ron? »

« Ron...est mort »m'annonça-t-il.« apparemment, il se serait suicidé... »

« Non c'est ton père...Il l'a obligé, il m'a aussi obligé à regarder...Je ne pouvais rien faire...Mais j'ai essayé...Il était sous l'emprise qu'un maléfice! »

« Oh! Mione! C'est affreux! »

Je fondis en larmes dans les bras de Drago...

« Drago, je suis restée évanouie un moment, je suppose, est-ce que il serait possible que ton père m'ai lancé un maléfice? »

« Non mon amour, l'infirmière a dit qu'elle n'avait rien détecté de plus qu'une maladie génétique, encore non identifiée... Elle dit que ce n'est rien de grave, mais elle fait quand même quelques recherches... »

Les journées passèrent et trois semaines après la mort de Ron, je pus sortir de l'infirmerie. C'était le jour de son enterrement...

On décida de l'enterrer dans le parc du collège, à côté de la tombe de Dumbledore. C'était un jour terrible...  
Seuls Drago, la directrice et moi savions ce qui s'était vraiment passé et on en avait parlé à personne... Les autres pensaient au suicide...

Ginny était bouleversée, elle ne cessait de pleurer dans les bras de Harry, lui aussi était pale et les yeux brillant de larmes...  
Molly, Arthur et leur cinq fils étaient présent, c'était la première fois en trois ans que je voyais Percy. Et c'était la toute première fois que je voyais les jumeaux pleurer...

C'était une bien affreuse journée...Il pleuvait...

oO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°Oo

Merci pour à mes lecteurs et reviewers, je vous mets la suite sûrement très bientôt! J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît! La fin sera sombre... moins que ce chapitre, mais sombre...

Bonne lecture pour la suite et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir! N'hésitez pas pour les critiques, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises!!


	5. Chapter 5 : incurable

Chapitre 5 : incurable

Nous avions froid et étions trempés jusqu'aux os, mais peu m'importait... .Mon ami était mort...  
J'avais du mal à garder un tel secret... Pourquoi? Pourquoi ne devions-nous pas révéler l'atroce vérité?  
Ron... Tu vas nous manquer...Pourquoi? Juste avant de mourir tu as repris tes esprits, tu as repris possession de ton corps...de tes actes...  
Des larmes coulèrent de mes yeux lorsque ce souvenir me revint...

« Mesdames et messieurs, j'ai donc le regrets de vous annoncer le décès de notre cher ami Ronald Weasley, commença le professeur Mcgonagall. C'était un jeune homme honnête, doué et aimable...C'était un formidable sorcier,un véritable griffondor...  
Pour des raisons inexpliquées, il a voulu mettre fin à ses jours... Mais là où il est, il saura qu'il a toujours la place principale de notre coeur. Ronald était..."

Pendant qu'elle continuait son discourt, j'écoutais. Beaucoup de monde pleuraient... Drago lui même versait quelques larmes...

Puis les mois passèrent...Trois mois pour être exacte. En mi-avril, il se passa quelque chose d'anormal...Depuis déjà un mois, Drago me paraissait de plus en plus faible, de plus en plus malade... Mais qu'avait-il?  
Ce jour de mi-avril, il se leva pour sortir du cour de potions et s'écroula à terre. Il s'était évanoui...Il tremblait... Il avait des spasmes. Harry et moi l'emmenâmes jusqu'à l'infirmerie.  
Il reprit connaissance quelques minutes plus tard. Mme Pomfresh l'examina mais ne trouva rien d'anormal, je lui expliquai que c'était la première fois qu'il s'évanouissait comme cela. Avant, il avait juste des tremblements, mais jamais aussi violent que aujourd'hui! Mais cela restait tout de même assez rare...

"Et depuis quand cela dure?" me demanda l'infirmière.  
"un mois..." dis-je

"Je le laisse sortir, mais je vais approfondir mes recherches, on ne sait jamais... Au fait, Miss Granger, j'ai identifié en partie votre maladie "génétique" et j'ai découvert que ce n'est pas une maladie ordinaire... Elle est très rare et peut être mortelle..."

"QUOI?" s'exclama Harry.

"Oui monsieur Potter. Mais il y a pire et plus important : Miss Granger, cette "maladie" est un sort que l'on vous a jeté..."

"Hermione, où vas-tu?" me demanda Harry en me voyant partir.

J'allai droit vers la salle sur demande... Pourquoi? Je n'en savais rien, mes pas me guidaient... J'avais un très mauvais pressentiments...  
Drago m'avait suivie, il était encore faible, mais il arriva quand même à me rattraper à temps. Il me prit la main, me tira en arrière et me dit :

"Hermione, il y a du bruit..."

Nous arrêtâmes de parler pour écouter...

"... cette saleté de sang de bourbe, elle a sali mon fils..."

Surprise, je regardai mon amour. C'était justement la personne se trouvant de l'autre côté du couloir que je cherchais...

"Je vais le tuer!" dis-je

Je sortis ma baguette et me retournai :

"Je suis désolée Drago... Je t'aime... ne l'oublies jamais!"

Et je partis. Je me retrouvai face à Lucius Malfoy.  
D'un sort, je lui pris sa baguette et l'attachai.

"Que m'avez-vous fait? D'où vient cette maladie? Quels sont les effets?" demandais-je.

Malfoy père rit, Drago me rejoint pour me soutenir.

"Père! que lui as-tu fait?"

"Sale sang de bourbe..."

"Endoloris" hurlai-je.

L'horrible homme se tordit de douleur mais ne cria pas... au contraire, il continua à rire.

"Tu as sali mon fils, il a trahi sa famille... Chaque pécher a un prix!"

"Quoi?" demandai-je, inquiète.

"Tu as tué mon fils" annonça-t-il.

Sans vraiment comprendre, Drago et moi nous regardâmes.

"En couchant avec lui tu lui as refilé cette maladie...incurable..."

"Quoi? espèce d'ordure!" m'écriai-je.

"Et oui je vous ais vu... je vous avais cherché partout...Il y a un mois..."

_Je me souvenais de ce jour-là..._

"Je m'avançai vers la salle commune des Serpentard"__

Nous, nous étions ensemble, heureux, courant à travers les couloirs jusqu'à la salle sur demande, où nous voulions nous prouver notre amour...

"J'entrais chez les Serpentard et demanda à Pansy où était mon fils. Celle-ci me répondit qu'elle t'avait vu partir avec cette sale sang de bourbe"__

Nous étions dans la salle, en train de s'embrasser en se déshabillant l'un l'autre... Nous étions heureux, au comble du bonheur... On s'allongeait sur le lit, se caressant, se redécouvrant comme la première fois...

"Devinant se qui se passait pendant que je vous cherchais, je m'aperçus que le seul endroit où vous pouviez être, c'était la salle sur demande...J'y allai et sortis ma baguette..."__

Drago et moi nous embrassâmes puis, petit à petit, il commença à entrer en moi...

"Face à la porte, je jetai un sort pour pouvoir voir à travers les portes, vous aviez l'air heureux...unis... Cela me dégoûta, mais je riais... Pourquoi? Tout simplement parce que vous alliez enfin payer pour votre crime! Mon fils, Drago, en ignorant mes avertissements, tout ce que tu as réussi à faire, c'est mourir! Cette maladie ne tue pas celui qui la porte, mais celui avec qui la personne à eu un rapport! Cher fils, tu vas mourir"

"C'est toi qui va mourir!" hurla Drago. "Endoloris"

Son père se tordit de douleur, mais aucun cris ne sorti de sa bouche.

"Tu vas payer pour ton pécher, tu as trahi notre lignée!"

"Et alors! J'aime Hermione, quelque soit mon nom, je l'aimerai toujours!"

"Tu vas mourir" dit en riant l'abominable père.

"Toi aussi! Avada Kedavra!" S'exclama Drago.

Et gisait, mort, le corps de Lucius Malfoy, l'homme qui déclencha la tragédie...

"Drago! Tu ne peux pas mourir!" dis-je, affolée.

Et il s'effondra sur le sol. Il était très faible...

"Hermione...Utiliser ma magie m'affaiblit..."

Je l'emmenai à l'infirmerie, expliquai tout à Mme Pomfresh. Elle me dit qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour Drago. Il n'existait aucun remède connu... Mon amour était condamné...  
Des larmes coulèrent de mes yeux...

"Non c'est impossible! Pourquoi... pourquoi lui... Drago, il ne faut pas que tu meurs!"

"Hermione, je n'ai plus le choix maintenant, mon destin est scellé..."

"Dis pas ça, on va trouver un moyen... Il y a toujours un moyen..."

"ça ne sert à rien... J'ai...du mal à ... parler... Je meurs...petit à petit... Je ne suis... même pas sur de... finir la semaine... Hermione, je t'aime... et t'aimerai toujours, même après... ma mort..."

"Je te suivrai si tu meurs..."

"Non reste en vie..."

"A quoi cela servirait-il encore de vivre, si tu n'es pas là à mes côtés? Si je ne peux plus t'aimer sans éprouver de la haine...Sans pouvoir t'embrasser... Tu sais, mon amour, tu peux tout me demander... tout...sauf ça!"

Drago ne répondit rien,il pleurait...Mes mots l'avaient touché...  
Puis il se mit à trembler...Ses spasmes revenaient...Il cria tellement il avait mal... Allongé sur le lit, il souffrait...L'infirmière arriva en courant et lui donna un calmant, sa crise s'arrêta... c'était la seule chose que pouvait faire Mme Pomfresh.

"La prochaine crise, c'est la mort...Je suis désolée" nous annonça-t-elle tristement.

Mes larmes coulèrent de plus en plus.

"Hermione, embrasses-moi une dernière fois je t'en pris..."

Je m'approchai et l'embrassai de manière à me rappeler ce baiser jusqu'à ma mort...

"Je t'aime Drago... A bientôt..."

"Je t'aime mon amour..."

Après ces mots, un tremblement le parcourut... Il se mit à hurler... Puis plus rien... Il ne bougeait plus... Je criai... pleurai...

"Drago! Non! réveilles-toi je t'en pris... Non ne me quittes pas!Je t'aime! Non!!"

Mais je savais bien qu'il était parti...Qu'il m'attendait avec les anges...  
Je fondit dans les bras de l'infirmière. Celle-ci contrôla son pouls et m'annonça l'inévitable : il était bien mort.__

Mort à cause de son père...  
Mort à cause d'un père qui avait peur...pour sa fierté...


	6. Chapter 6 : notre promesse

Chapitre 6 : Notre promesse

Le lendemain j'étais très fatiguée : je n'avais pas dormi, j'avais passé la nuit avec Ginny et Harry... à parler...  
Le professeur Mcgonagall avait annoncé à tout le monde que Drago était mort à cause de son père... Sans aucune autre explication.  
Vint, deux jours après, les funérailles.  
Elles se passèrent comme celle de Ron... La directrice fit un discourt, expliquant les événements. Mes larmes ne cessaient de couler...Bientôt, me dis-je, bientôt...

« Et maintenant, je voudrai demander à Miss Granger de venir nous faire un discourt et nous expliquer qui était vraiment Mr Malfoy. »

Je me levai...

« Drago était quelqu'un de formidable...Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait, il n'a pas tué notre ancien directeur, le professeur Dumbledore... Drago se trouvait avec moi lorsque le meurtre a eu lieu... C'était un homme merveilleux, il ne méritait pas ça... Je l'aimais et je l'aime toujours...Son père a préféré le tuer plutôt que d'accepter notre amour, que de perdre sa fierté... Il a fait quelque chose d'horrible et est décédé après ses aveux...  
Drago... J'espère que tu reposes en paix...Maintenant la vérité a éclaté... Tout le monde sait que tu es innocent...Drago... si tu m'entends... Alors tu sauras que désormais tout le monde te porte dans son coeur... »

Des larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Après mon discourt, je m'effondrais dans les bras de Ginny. Petit à petit, tout le monde partait. Au bout d'un moment, je me retrouvai seule avec Harry et Ginny...  
Nous parlions de Ron et de son « suicide ».  
Je me décidai alors à leur expliquer pourquoi Ron était mort. Je sortis sa lettre de ma poche, et après qu'ils l'aient lu, je leur racontai toute l'histoire...  
Ginny et Harry se jetèrent dans mes bras et nous pleurâmes pendant un long moment...  
Puis je leur dis que j'avais envie de rester seule... seule avec lui...mon ange...  
Voilà la triste fin de mon histoire...

Harry, Ginny, je vous aime très fort... Ne l'oubliez jamais!  
S'il vous plaît, faites lire mon histoire au monde entier! Faites-là lire à tous ceux qui désespère à cause d'un amour interdit... Prouvez-leur que tout est possible...même le pire!  
Je ne vous souhaite que du bonheur et pour longtemps...  
Pour ma part, j'ai fait trop de mal dans ce bas monde... Je vous laisse ce manuscrit pour vous prouver que dès fois, mieux vaut se taire et faire avec ce qu'on a... Pour ne pas faire trop de dégât... Pour éviter une si grande tragédie... Adieu mes amis... Adieu...

_Une promesse...jamais s'abandonner...jamais s'oublier...et se retrouver..."_


	7. Epilogue

_Voici enfin mon dernier chapitre. N'ayant pas eu de review (mise à part une) j'ai mis les trois derniers chapitres à la suite. J'espère que cet Épilogue vous plaira!! _

_ ce qui se trouve entre crochet n'était pas prévu au départ dans l'épilogue, mais sur un autre site, il me fallait au moins 100 mots. Vous pouvez choisir de le lire ou non, comme vous voulez! _

oO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°Oo

Chapitre 7 : Épilogue

Harry et Ginny revinrent quelques minutes plus tard et découvrirent avec horreur le corps de leur amie tant appréciée.  
Harry la pris dans ses bras et l'emmena jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh leur demanda d'appeler le professeur Mcgonagall afin de la prévenir de ce troisième décés...  
Les deux jeunes fiancés, car depuis un mois Harry et Ginny avaient décidé de faire leur vie ensemble, pleurèrent leur amie...  
La date de l'enterrement fut décidée pour le 1er Mai, sept jours après son décès...

Pendant l'enterrement d'Hermione, un frisson parcourut la foule...

Ginny et Harry achevèrent leur lecture...

Une larme coula sur la dernière page du manuscrit...

« Adieu Hermione... »

...

_Fin_

_oO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°Oo_

_J'espère que l'histoire vous a plus! J'en publierai une autre sûrement bientôt maintenant que c'est les vacances _

_Je corrige les fautes et réédite les chapitres au fur et à mesure! _


End file.
